


Elsker deg, Even

by fear2is2my1superpower1B



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Poems, M/M, abecedarian poem, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2is2my1superpower1B/pseuds/fear2is2my1superpower1B
Summary: Even writes Isak a poem for valentines day.





	Elsker deg, Even

 

        Dear Isak:

A simple thank you could not begin to cover how much I appreciate everything you’ve done.

Baby, you are my everything, you are my star. No matter how many others there are, I

Can and will always find you there shining the brightest amongst all the

Dimmer, lesser stars, who can’t ever compare to your shining grace. Your light is an

Everlasting presence of patience and pure love in my life that I’ve never had before. My

Feelings for you are indescribable. You are the personification of

Goodness, the epitome of perfection.

How I was able to win your heart out of all of the countless others who are more qualified,

Is one of the world’s greatest unsolved mysteries.

Just lying beside you, talking about nothing and everything,

Keeps the dark thoughts that threaten to endlessly swirl around in my skull at bay. Your

Laughter and smile is a stronger and more powerful remedy for the darkness than any

Medicine found in a first aid kit.

No matter how many times I fuck up and try to shut you out, you’re always there,

On standby. Ready to catch me when it seems I’m about to crash and burn.

Plenty of others would have left the second they realize the complexity that is me. But you stayed.

“Quick, leave while you’re still whole. I’ll just end up hurting you.” I’d say. But you’d just

Run your fingers through my hair gently, shaking your head and then you softly

Say

Those words that you always say when I’m feeling low: Du er ikke alene. Your love for me is

Unwavering and I don’t understand why; I don’t deserve it. I didn’t know how I would

Verbalize my thoughts and not completely screw it up in the process, so I decided I’d

Write you this poem to try and put into words what you mean to me.

Xray my chest and you’ll see that my heart has lost it’s many fractures, just from loving

You. Before you, I was a wild force only tamable with pills. Pills that made me a

Zombie with no will to live. Then I met you and that made all the difference in the world.

 

     elsker deg,

        Even


End file.
